Untitled
by ssajangnim
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Bagaimana jika hal yang ingin kau lupakan, ternyata datang kembali sebagai orang yang benar-benar berbeda?


Untitled

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate M

Prolog: He's killing me again.

-Melupakan itu bukan satu-satunya cara untuk meninggalkan masa lalu.-

By: ssajangnim

"Eomma, bukan kah aku udah pernah bilang? Bahwa aku tidak ingin dijodohkan." Lelaki mungil itu tampak serius dalam pembicaraanya.

"Sayang, kau tahu bahwa keputusan ini tak bisa dibantah, bukan?" balas wanita yang dipanggil eomma itu.

Byun Baekhyun, si lelaki mungil itu mengerang frustasi. Ia sungguh tak ingin dilibatkan dalam perjodohan seperti ini. Apalagi harus menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar asing dalam hidupnya.

Hari ini cukup cerah, namun tidak dengan suasana hati si lelaki mungil Byun Baekhyun. Ia masih berpikir bahwa bagaimana nantinya ia akan menjalani kehidupannya.

"Kau tahu bahwa pertemuannya malam ini, bukan? Bersiaplah."

"Aaaarrghh!" baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sedikit keras. Ia tak ingin pergi, tapi ia juga tak ingin menerika konsekuensi yang akan diberikan ayahnya jika ia tidak pergi.

Ini masih sore, mungkin dengan sedikit udara segar ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya sedikit. Ia pun mengambil coat yang ia gantung, lalu pergi keluar rumah.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ibunya selagi melihat baekhyun bergegas untuk keluar.

"Hanya mencari udara segar." Jawabnya tak melirik ibunya sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak akan telat malam ini! Mengerti?" teriak ibunya karena baekhyun sudah berada diluar.

Ia menekan ponselnya lalu mencari kontak seseorang untuk dihubungi.

"Oh, sehun-ah. Kau dimana?"

"Mmm, baiklah. Tunggu aku disana, ok?" ia segera memutuskan sambungannya setelah tau tempat yang akan ia tuju.

TRING~

Suara bel dari sebuah cafe terdengar , menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang. Baekhyun masuk lalu duduk di sebelah sehun setelah berhasil menemukannya.

"Ada apa, baek?" tanya pria berkulit albino itu.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata rencana perjodohan itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak mau!" jawab baekhyun dengan wajah kesal yang menggemaskan.

"Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sudah bilang kalau kau menolaknya?" sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku sangat yakin. Dan malam ini adalah acara pertemuan keluargaku dengan keluarganya."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baek.." suara sehun melembut, baekhyun menghadap ke wajah sehun, "kau tidak boleh terikat pada masa lalumu. Lupakan semua, dan jalani hidupmu dengan tenang. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, akan ku pastikan aku selalu ada untukmu."

Setelah mendengarkan sehun, baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan kata-kata sehun tadi.

"Begitukah? Haruskah aku melupakan itu semua? Dan memulai hidup baru tanpa masa memikirkan masa laluku?"

Malam ini sangat menjengkelkan bagi baekhyun. Pasalnya, ia harus memakai tuksedo untuk pertemuan keluarga malam ini. Ia sudah berkali-kali menolak, dan tadi adalah terakhir kalinya ia menolak pertemuan ini, yang berujung pada tamparan dipipi baekhyun dari ayahnya. Ia pasrah kalau sudah begini. Garis takdirnya sudah tersirat permanen dalam hidupnya.

Para pengunjung di restoran itu memperhatikan setiap langkah yang diambil oleh keluarga Byun. Keluarga Byun menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarga Byun adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Seorang pelayan cantik mempersilahkan keluarga Byun masuk ke sebuah private room yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh keluarganya.

Ternyata didalam ruangan tersebut sudah berada keluarga calon besannya itu. Mereka memberi salam selamat datang pada Tuan Byun dan istrinya.

"Wahh, putramu sungguh tampan, Tuan Park." Ucap kepala keluarga itu dengan senyumnya. Yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Tuan Park.

"Tapi kemana putramu, Tuan Byun?" tanya Tuan Park.

"Ah, dia akan segera datang."

Setelah tak seberapa lama mereka menunggu, akhirnya baekhyun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Selamat ma—" bibir baekhyun berhenti berbicara, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, matanya hanya tertuju pada sosok tinggi berparas sangat tampan itu.

Lamunannya buyar setelah Ny. Byun menyuruh baekhyun untuk baekhyun. Sementara yang ditatap baekhyun sedari tadi belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang dipegangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." panggil Tuan Park pada anak tunggalnya itu.

Yang dipanggil pun menyimpan ponselnya lalu memberi salam pada keluarga Byun, dan seperti halnya baekhyun, ia juga kaku seketika ketika melihat baekhyun.

"Nah, karena sudah disini. Mari kita bicarakan acara perjodohan ini." Ucap Tuan Byun.

Semua yang ada disitu mengangguk kecuali 2 orang yang tengah saling tatap tanpa tahu apa arti tatapan itu.

Tuan Byun memerkenalkan baekhyun kepada chanyeol, begitu juga Tuan Park, ia memperkenalkan chanyeol kepada baekhyun. Setelah acara perkenalan, mereka membicarakan tanggal acara tunangan mereka. Namun chanyeol menyela.

"Permisi, Tuan, Abeoji," chanyeol menghela nafas, "aku ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun sebentar." Ucapnya lalu berdiri, dan menghampiri baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa terkejut pun segera berdiri setelh tangannya sedikit diseret oleh chanyeol. Mereka keluar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada orang tua mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka, disebuah taman kota yang jarang didatangi oleh pengunjung. Apalagi saat malam seperti ini. Mereka masih memilih untuk berdiam diri. Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan itu menundukan wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping ayunan tua.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya," tangan chanyeol memegang dagu baekhyun guna mengangkat wajahnya agar mata mereka bertemu, "JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI!" ucap chanyeol berteriak didepan wajah baekhyun.

Mata baekhyun mulai berkaca. Tidak, baekhyun sudah menangis. Dagunya dihempas hingga lehernya serasa kaku saking kerasnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." lirihnya.

"Cih, aku sudah muak dengan tangisanmu itu. Berhenti mucul didepanku tau aku akan membunuhmu!" chanyeol terlihat frustasi.

"Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi, hah?! Apa kau sengaja merencanakan perjodohan ini? Apa yang kau mau dariku?" baekhyun menggelengkan kepala selagi chanyeol bertanya.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan ini, ch-chanyeol.." ia terus menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Kau tau aku sudah bersama kyungsoo sejak saat itu. Kenapa kau tidak berhenti mengganggu kehidupan kami? Dasar jalang!"

Halo Readers!!

Aku bawain prolog fanfic chanbaek, semoga kalian suka.

Gimana? Lanjut atau ngga? Walaupun reviewnya dikit (tapi semoga aja banyak ya hehe), aku mau nyoba dulu buat update prolog sama chap 1 nanti.

Kalo pun respon readers banyak, aku bakal usahain update seminggu dua kali.

Jangan lupa review ya!


End file.
